tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Legacy
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half-Shell Legacy (referred to TMNT: Half-Shell Legacy) is the 2D animated web series, based off of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, superhero, comedy-drama, and science fantasy. The series' look bears some influence from the 2012 series as well as Rise of the TMNT. Plot Set in the New York City borough of Manhattan, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are four turtle brothers in the mid-teens who lived in the sewers of New York City and usually go on the adventures where they end up learning to work together as the team and stop evildoers ranging from space aliens to mystical entities in order to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' (voiced by Dante Basco) - Leonardo (nickname Leo or "Leon") is the "most cautious, enthusiastic brother" and is known to be the "fearless leader". He wears a royal blue eye mask and wields two katana swords. *'Raphael' (voiced by Will Friedle) - Raphael (nickname Raph) is the "toughest, strongest brother" and is known to be the "muscle of the team". He wears a crimson-red eye mask and wields two sai. *'Donatello' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Donatello (nickname Donnie or "Don") is the "pacifistic, smartest brother" and is known to be the "brains on the team". He wears a royal purple eye mask and wields a high-tech bo staff. *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Michelangelo (nickname Mikey or "Michael") is the "youngest, energetic, free-spirited brother" and is known to be the "prankster". He wears a yellow-orange eye mask and wields two nunchucks. Supporting characters *'Splinter' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A human friend of the Ninja Turtles. *'Mondo Gecko' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A preteen mutant gecko and a friend of Michelangelo. *'Leatherhead' (voiced by Noah Nelson) - A friendly and gentle mutant alligator who is the ally of the Ninja Turtles. Villains *'Shredder' (voiced by Michael Leon Wooley) - A ruthless leader of the Foot Clan who is the arch-enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He is very strong and agile and has the ability to summon Shadow Ninjas. **'Foot Lieutenant' (voiced by James Sie) - The lieutenant of the Foot Clan. **'Foot Brute' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A buff member of the Foot Clan. **'Foot Soldiers' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - The soldiers that work for Shredder who are experts at armed combat. **'Shadow Ninjas' - A group of shadowy ninjas that can travel through shadows and are deadly each in their own way. *'The Kraang' - A race of brain-shaped aliens from Dimension X who piloted robot bodies. **'Kraang Lord' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - The supreme leader of the Kraang. *'Snakeweed' (voiced by Steven Blum) - Snake is a criminal who mutated into a mutant plant monster after he got exposed to the mutagen. *'Hypno-Potamus' (voiced by Rhys Darby) - Mezmer-ron is a successful hypnotist until he got exposed to the mutagen that was accidentally dropped from the sky by the Turtles. He mutated into a mutant hippopotamus due to his tamed hippopotamus. *'Meat Sweats' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A mutant pig with the Texan accent who wields a meat-tenderizing hammer. *'Spider Bytez' (voiced by Alex Hirsch) - Vic was a grouchy fat man who mutated into a giant spider after he was exposed to the mutagen. *'Baxter Stockman' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Baxter Stockman is the mad scientist working for Shredder. *'Rocksteady' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - Ivan Steranko was the Russian arms dealer who mutated into a mutant rhinoceros after he was exposed to the mutagen. *'Bebop' (voiced by Sam Richardson) - Anton Zeck was the African-American thief in a high-tech suit with a purple X-ray visor who mutated into a mutant warthog after he was exposed to the mutagen. *'Scumbug '(Billy West) - Burne was once an exterminator who loves to exterminate bugs who mutated into a cockroach/stag beetle mutant after he got exposed to the mutagen. Episodes Trivia *The animation style is a mix between American Dragon: Jake Long and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Category:Web Series